1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile interior sheet using a bioresin and a preparation method for the same and, more particularly, to an automobile interior sheet using a bioresin and a preparation method for the same, which automobile interior sheet achieves excellent performances not only to secure the product performance, embossing quality and sensorial quality such as hand feeling of the automobile surface materials required to have various mechanical characteristics but also to reduce emission of CO2 and total volatile organic compounds (TVOC) and is thus suitable for the manufacture of surface materials for automobile instrument panel, lower panel, console box, seat cover, door, and so forth.
2. Background Art
Among the skins of the surface materials for automobile instrument panel, lower panel, console box, seat cover, door, etc., all the products other than seat covers are mostly prepared by the vacuum molding process using a sheet of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or thermoplastic polyolefin (TPO) sheet or the powder slush molding process using PVC or thermoplastic polyurethane (TPU).
Further, the sear covers are generally prepared by processing PVC, polyurethane (PU) artificial leather or texture, real leather, or the like.
In contrast to the conventional skins of surface materials, the bio-sheet is formed from a plant-derived resin, causing no deterioration in the required properties or workability but providing eco-friendliness. Thus, the bio-sheet contributes to the manufacture of interior materials harmless to the human body.
The bio-sheet is known to be very resistant to softening due to its characteristics. As the bio-sheet is susceptible to degradation when in contact with sunlight or water, it is widely used for disposal products or industrial plastic products such as floor mats or trunks that are required to have endurance and mostly used in a place out of the sun.
Accordingly, there has been a pressing need for an automobile interior sheet as an automobile interior surface material using a material prepared by mixing a plant-derived bioresin and a TPU or TPO resin already guaranteed in performance as an interior material and then adding electron beam (EB) crosslinkage to increase its properties, thereby reducing emission of CO2 and enhancing air quality without deterioration in the properties.